


Mockery

by orphan_account



Series: My Boys Need A Damn Break [7]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, Francesco and Giuliano die, Lorenzo's going through it, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmates weren’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be beautiful. This… this wasn’t beautiful. This was ugly and twisted and sick.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Francesco de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: My Boys Need A Damn Break [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this but enjoy

Soulmates weren’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be beautiful. This… this wasn’t beautiful. This was ugly and twisted and  _ sick _ . 

He felt it burning on his skin and it made him sick; it was a brand, a permanent reminder of the atrocities Francesco de’ Pazzi was capable of. 

It was the mark of his brother’s death. 

A swallow, burning itself onto the hollow of his throat; angry and red and everything bitter and sour about his relationship with Francesco.

They couldn't be soulmates.  They  _ couldn't.  _ Fate wasn't that cruel. She couldn't be.

But, alas, for she was. She was, because they  _ were _ , because Francesco was gaping, dagger dropping from limp fingers as his entire world shifted, just as Lorenzo's did. 

It was a whisper between, both fledgling and damning, cruel and mocking.  _ You could have had it all _ , it whispered, dancing between them, taunting.

Lorenzo's blood still dripped down his neck, painting his skin red. Red like wine, the wine Giuliano drowned himself in, red like the lips of Simonetta, red like the swallow at his throat.  Red. Like hell.

_ But now you can have nothing. _

Soulmates were supposed to be a blessing, but this was a  _ curse _ . He was cursed with this knowledge. After everything had happened, he could have killed Francesco with a clear conscience. An eye for an eye, a life for a life; God would have to accept that, would have to accept Lorenzo's rage for taking his brother before his time.  But this? This was just  _ cruel _ . 

Lorenzo seized the knife, pressing it against a sluggish and shocked Francesco's throat. His chest heaved and his heart lurched, stumbling in his chest in its gallop. 

"You would kill me?"  Francesco looked nervous, but resigned.

Lorenzo's grip tightened on the dagger, face hardening to stone. 

If only his heart could harden, too.

"You killed my brother."  And for him, that was a death sentence in itself. With that simple act, Francesco had damned then all. Giuliano and himself to death, and Lorenzo to wander the earth with only half a heart and soul. For half of each would die with them.  "You killed my  _ brother _ ."

Francesco's face was devoid of any remorse. "Then I have my answer."

It wasn't supposed to be like this.  Giuliano would have laughed at the irony of it all, at Lorenzo for believing a fairy tail. There was no happy endings, no beauty in soulmates. Only damnation.  “And you’ll hang for it.”  Soulmate or not. 

Giuliano was gone, and nothing, not even a soulmate, could appease him of his hunger for vengeance. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell by my last two fics, I'm going through it


End file.
